Open Season
by sathreal
Summary: What is worse Mating season or a vile mad demon and can they survive either and can Kurogane handle two wild  blonde nekos? Either way its open season. crossover yaoi pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is a yaoi inuyasha/tsubasa crossover and AU at that but i may bring the original Tsubasa characters in towards the middle. I was insipired to make this only today while i was Watching and still am watching tremors ... what can i say its a marathon... I am..so shameless...

-sathreal

Pairings and demon types

Touya/ Yukitto -Neko Demons

Kurogane- Inu demon / fai and yuui -Neko Hanyou

Syaoran- Inu demon/ Sakura neko demon

Domeki - wolf demon / Watanuki - inu neko hanyou

kouga/inuyasha (sorry Sheshy/inu fans)

warnings ..lemons, yaoi,rape, abuse, and threesome (Kurgy is pimp)

and..thats pretty much it.

oh..and if anyone wants to do some fan art for my story...I would love that pwease?

* * *

><p>Kouga stood passively by a boulder as he watched his pack go about their everyday activities. It had been a month since he last saw Inuyasha and his band of humans and truth be told he was starting to miss him and his temper. To the humans it appeared he had developed a brotherly relationship however truth be told his feelings far surpassed that and his demon was just begging him to mate the hanyou...not that he wanted to deny his inner self..sides he wouldn't wait long what with mating season coming soon.<p>

He was disrupted from his thoughts as one of his best archers Shizuka Domeki approached him. He was an Alpha in the making himself..not that he seemed interested in taking power or any sort of leadership. The secondary alpha it seemed was pretty indifferent to most things it almost concerned Kouga. He only hoped that his pack mate could find a beta and settle down. Maybe having a family will get him to live a little. The Question is would he find such a beta this season?

3 3

Yuko The great Neko Demoness sat regally upon her thrown of her small kingdom as she listened to fellow Neko King Touya of the Eastern Neko Kingdom stood before her.

"As I was saying Mistress Yuko the number of forces are only increasing. If the Neko tribes do not form an alliance with the Canines I fear that Naraku will surely wipe us out. This could very well be the end of the Neko race as we know it." He warned. "Your Kingdom alone could be unsafe in a months time"

"Has your mate consulted the fates?" Yuko inquired softly calculating.

Touya nodded almost hesitantly. "It doesnt look good. He fears naraku is planning something big...something that could very well effect not just our people in particular but the world...and with mating season nearing I cant help but wonder if he will try to kidnap a bitch or two for mating...he is after all thus far unmated. " he pondrered.

"A man of Naraku's taste will not just pick anyone.." Yuko added a bit worriedly as she thought of her son Kimihiro. "yes..." she allowed after a minute. "We should but do you think that the wolves and what little Inu Demons left will be enough...?" She wondered trying to appear cool and collected.

"I have heard that The Inu brothers Sheshomaru and Inuyasha alone have had good record with Naraku." Touya inputed. "I also heard that Kouga's pack has become more than powerful. I Beseech you to join us and join ranks with them." He urged.

After a moment Yuko nodded. "I will allow it...but only on one condition...You take my son and relocate him to safer place..as i suggest you do the same for any other unmated beta or kits in your area." She said tersely.

3 3 3

Kimihiro sighed as he fixed his blue furisode. He had been told be his mother the great Neko Queen that he was going to travel with the lesser King Touya and his mate Yukitto to visit the wolves. It seemed strange that he should be going there..As far as he knew the Neko's could never get along with the Canines...It didn't matter that his own late father was a Inu.. tension has always been high between the two demon tribes.

He was just thankful that for the most part he took after the Feline side of his tribe. With his black hanyou neko like ears and his long black tail though it was pretty obvious he was hanyou though..not that he minded. He was teased for far worse by the other royals such for things like his ability to see the spirts of the dead. A reason he was forbidden from entering any hallowed grounds.

He double checked his black hair and made sure that it was properly placed and barretted and that his already pale face was powered. His mother always did want her son to look the best...

He cursed the day they found out he was a beta. He only hoped that his sour personality would keep all unmatted alpha's at bay because he wasn't going to submit to any Alpha this season or any season if he could help it.

3 3 3

Kurogane sighed as he stood by his Lord Seshomoru's side. It had only been a month since he and his squire had started following and helping the great Inu Lord. The two of them were sole survivors of their tribe which was wiped out thanks to Naraku's army. Seshomoru was nice enough to allow them to join him. They were fortunate.

Presently he and young Syaoran were standing at attention as their Lord listened to a young neko demon explain their predicument. It seemed that even the Neko's were not escaping that bastard clutches.

"This Sheshomoru does not know about my younger brother but I will lend my army to help. In fact I and my two fellow Inu's will go with you part of the way to the wolf tribe. I was on the way to see my brother after all and he is on the way doing Kami knows what."

33333

Inuyasha grumbled as he stretched out in his nest that he made for him and shippo to sleep in. The young Hanyou made sure to be careful of the still sleeping young fox demon. He glanced over and saw that everyone else was already eating their breakfast. Yawning and scratching his ears with the back of his foot he eyed the food hungrily.

"Inuyasha come eat so we can leave soon." Kagome ordered. "I want to get to Kouga's soon." She snapped impatiently.

Inuyasha gently picked Shippo up and huddled him close to his chest as he walked over and began to eat but make sure to leave some aside for the kit for when he woke up.

"You know Inu my friend..you have been acting strangely kind as of lately. you feeling ok?" Miroku joked to which Inuyasha glared.

"It's just...the season" Inuyasha mumbled nervously.

Sango nodded knowingly. "Ah Mating season is coming soon." She supplied. "Women and Beta's become more motherly this time of the year. They become more nurturing towards younglings and even go so far as to nest...like Inuyasha did."

"Whhaa...but..but inuyasha why would he do that." Kagome screeched.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Miroku nearly snickered. "He is a beta."

"He is preparing himself for when he is full of pups." He finally snickered.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat waking Shippo up. "Nani?" Shippo yawned surprised.

"Nothing here eat your breakfast." Inuyasha ordered as he handed Shippo the bowl of food he had set aside.

3333

Two blonde Neko Hanyou huddled together in a large hollow tree as the rain fell. Life as a hanyou could be a hard one but to be orphaned hanyou is a burden. For the whole nearly 200 years that the twins had been alive they had only each other. Now in their late Teens (demon wise) they were nearly at their wits end. It had been too long since they had been welcomed by others..or been in human contact for that matter.

They were both cold starving and near death. It was only a matter of time before they both died..they only hoped it was at the same time so neither could be alone for even a second.

**thats all for now.. i wonder hmm whom those two blondes are lol review and tell me what you all think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

todays a shark marathon lol starting with deep blue sea and working to blue monsters wahaha-sathreal

If you have any questions as to what things are just PM me and remember review or my kitty Neko will eat your fish and hamsters and steal your food.

* * *

><p>It had been not even two days of traveling till the group meet up with Inuyasha's pack. At first everyone was a bit tense but when things were explained Inuyasha slowly began to relax but still stared distrustfully at the Alpha's.<p>

"SO you are saying that you want us to join you to fight Naraku?" Inuyasha asked gruffly after a moment. "Please I do that every chance i can."

"Correction little brother. YOU are not fighting anyone till next month and We will be fighting Naraku." Seshomoru corrected sternly already smelling the heat Inuyasha was emitting.

"Wha! You bastard! What right do you have to tell me what to do!" Inuyasha demanded challengingly to which his older brother growled deeply in response causing Inuyasha to flinch and turn his head submissively much to his friends surprise.

"See little brother your instincts are already acting up how do you expect to fight like this?" Seshomoru asked smoothly. "Now we should start heading towards the Wolves Kingdom."

"Inuyasha Sama it is ok to let the Alpha's lead every once in a while." Yukitto said softly as he gestured for him to follow him to where the other Beta's were in the long line of caravans.

"I can walk." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oooh I think i got a friend for you." Yukitto chuckled as he pulled the reluctant Inu Hanyou towards a particular caravan in the middle where a young hanyou Beta sat alone Grumbling to himself. "Kimihiro Watanuki meet Inuyasha another Hanyou." Yukitto introduced happily.

"I told ya i am not going to be going in here!" Inuyasha protested further.

"Oh just get in Puppy its too much energy to argue over something so pointless. Sooner you get in the sooner we can get out." Kimihiro grumbled as he played with his hair. "I shoulda been an alpha. Than i could mate a female like Himiwari-chan" He Wailed.

"You..are far from being an Alpha." Inuyasha snorted as he sat across from the boy and watched him start to comb carefully through his long raven hair. "You are as girly as they come."

* * *

><p>They traveled far into the night until they came upon some woods. "Should we camp tonight Sir?" Kurogane asked as he glanced at his tired ward. Seshomoru glanced at lord Touya who was carrying his sleeping mate lovingly and making sure he did not wake. "I will have to ask Lord Touya but I don't see that being a problem."<p>

* * *

><p>The group members that were walking were silently glad to finally take a rest. Most of the beta's and even the humans Sango and Kagome were already fast asleep huddled up together either in the caravans or by the fire. Inuyasha was surprisingly sleeping huddled up next to the young raven hanyou on the cushions of the Caravan they were in.<p>

Touya watched over Yukitto whom was sleeping soundly on his lap. He played with his mates hair as he and the other Dominates stayed on high alert making sure that no threat was nearby.

It didn't take long before they smelt two unfamiliar presences coming near. A small group of people came to investigate Including Kurogane.

Following the scent they came across a tree with two sets of blue glowing eyes glared warningly at them..A hissing sounding through it trying pathetically to scare away the three that found them.

"Eh we have nothing to worry about its just two wild Beta Neko's." One of them snorted walking away as the other laughed but stopped him. "Hey they smell weak why don't we have some fun with them..and release some tension." the Neko leered with a smirk as he licked his lips. Before the other could respond Kurogane stepped in front of the tree and raised his sword in front of him daring them to come closer.

"Whats the big deal? Can't you share?" the two alphas male neko's protested.

"Yea there is plenty to go around. You can even have one of them all to yourself."

"You two disgust me." Kurogane spat. "Now go back to the camp before I put my Ginryū though both your guts."

Both having heard of the Demon's battle history hurried back to the camp with their tails between their legs.

With a smug look of satisfaction on his face he turned towards the tree where the eyes were still looking cautiously at him.

"Oye you two come out i wont hurt you." he coaxed gruffly. "I sent those assholes away." He held his hand out to the shaking huddled figures. the two unfortnently didn't seem to respond. "Oye." he said again. "You don't want to starve do you?" Two soft voices indistinguishable at first but sounded strangely similar whispered to each other one sounding unsure and the other afraid. One of them seemed to nudge the other out If Kurogane was surprised by the blonde haired blue eyes male beauty that came out he was even more surprised by the identical head that came out.

He averted his eyes when saw that they were both naked. He was able to put the embarrassment behind him when he saw the state they were in. Both were skin and bones. They were so weak they could barely stand. They ended up huddled together on the woodland floor yowling worriedly and in pain.

"Hey..shh shh." Kurogane tried to shush the two near hysterical blondes. Worried about them getting sick he took off his Robe and put it around the two and knelt in front of the two as he tried to talk to them once more before he came to a realization.

_They can't understand me..._


	3. Chapter 3

**oye for those who were curious i did update rose red its just that i took otu the author note so feel free to go ahead and read it.**

It took some time and coxing for the twin Neko's to allow Kurogane to pick them up and take them back to camp. A man of his demon strength had no problems caring one in each arm. One was clutching fearfully to him and the other had a forced smile and was mewing insistently to him. He could already tell that that one was going to be trouble.

Everyone looked up and was mildly surprised to see him walk towards the fire place looking rathe uncomfortable. Touya and a now awake Yukitto looked at them surprised.

"Those two aren't part of my pack...Touya muttered.

"I err found these two in a tree...he said shifting trying ignore the naked bodies pressed nervously against it.

Yukitto took a wiff of them and nearly shrank back in surprise. "Those two are Feral." he whispered.

"I can..tell.. Touya said stiffly. It was a known fact that Ferals were looked down upon in Cat Packs. So many things could go wrong if a Kitten does not have the proper up bringing and sociable. Most go mad and eventually kill themselves in dispair.

These two were obvious wild and probably have been since they were Kittens. It was sad to see that two Kittens even if they were Hanyou to have to had endured such hardship and judging by the state they were in they were lucky to be alive.

Most Ferals were known to imprint themselves on the first thing to show them kindness..which could be a problem. Especially if these two end up imprinting on Lord Suwa..if They do then there was no way Touya was not going to be able to adapt his kind into his pack. It was looking to Touya that Kurogane maybe the lucky alpha of two very deprived Nekos.

Nodding to his beta. Yukitto glanced at him in understanding before hurring to one of the caravans and retrieved two sets of identical blue furisodes for the two new comers to wear. However when he went to put it on them he was met with resistance. The two hissed yowled and shied away from the gray haired beta's touch.

"Oye you need clothes on!Kurogane protested as the twins started to rub there heads against him making him blush.

"I am sorry Lord Suwa..but it seems the have imprinted on" he said appalogetically.

"Nani? But what I am I supposed to do?" Kurogane protested.

"Well...i would start by getting them dressed." Touya snickered.

Grumbling he took the clothes and trudged with arms full towards one of the caravans and set the two in there and climbed in as well. Clothing them ended up being a chore. The two blondes didn't understand why they had to wear such strange clothing or what there exact function was..what they did know was once it was on they were both strangely warm now that they had them on.

After that was done being careful of the blonde kitty ears He set about to wash and cut the boys long hair. Due to the damage done he had to take a lot off. He cut them both to shoulder length and made sure that no tangles were left. He couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. He could not deny that those two were a vintage of beauty. His inner demon was urging him to dominate them now fill them both with his seed and pup them now. He couldn't deny that He had found his mates..he always knew this day would come..but what he didn't know was that he would have two.

He watched as the two admired each other mewing their satsifaction.

Knowing they were hungry he scoped up some broth from their dinner and handed it them to which they scarfed down quickly. Once they were done they sat in front of him at attention.

Now as as good a time as any to at least have some form of communication. He pointed to himself. "Kurogane. My name is Kurogane." He introduced himself slowly trying to make them understand. They blinked at him before turning to each other and mewed excitedly to each other. "Kurogane.. Kuro...ga...ne!" he thumped his chest a few extra times for good measure.

The more quiet and mature one poked the other one and pointed at kurogane. "Ku...kuro" He mewed with some understanding as the other nodded and repeated. "Kuro! Kuro!" Kuro...Ne!"

He got excited ok he pointed to himself. "Me Kuro..and you are?" he pointed to them as they furrowed their brows thoughtfully as if trying to recall what it was.

the more Mature and obviously older one pointed to himself with a soft smile. "Fai." the other chatty one looked startled to hear his brother speak and with some coxing and gesturing Fai got the other to introduce himself. The other blonde pointed uncertainly to himself. "Yuui."

Fai smiled encouragingly before pointing at everyone in turn. "Fai..Yuui...Kuro Alpha." he said proud of himself. His ears sticking up proudly as Yuui's were still slicked back unsure but nodded.

"Kuro- alpha." Yuui murmed as he yawned. Kurogane looked up noticing how late it was he laid down and made sure the other two followed his example. both ended up laying on either side of him one wraped around his front and the the other nuzzling him from behind. He could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

If its possible could you first replace this chapter with chapter 4? So this is the real eddited version of it. I will send chapter 5 next.

Kurogane had his work cut out for him Trying to train the twin Beta's. Already after two days of travel they could pretty much mimic what was said around them and follow basic commands that he could them.

"No...eat with your spoons!" Kurogane corrected as he tried to show the twins how to eat their soup..as they were still unable to eat solids.

_"Spoons" fai repeated thoughtfully as he looked at the wooden utensil. Kurogane nodded encouragingly only to grimace upon looking at Yuui who was balancing his bowl and spoon on his head obviously not paying attention._

"_Yuui! Stop that!" He snatched the bowl and spoon and held it manually spoon feeding the food to the blond as the other one whined at being ignored and gestured for Kurogane to do the same to him._

_Kurogane rolled his eyes._

_Bakas.._

He had wanted to make sure that they were at least some what ready for when they reached the wolf was everything when one had to form an alliance. Although honestly He still had to wonder how well his was going to go. The two didn't seem to understand boundaries and would get into others space constantly. They seemed to absorb and learn more by watching others One person oddly enough didn't seem to mind their antics..

_Inuyasha leaned against a tree with his hands tucked into his sleeves. Sitting hunched in front of him was the twins who gazed curiously at him with wide smiles on their pale faces. He cracked one of his golden eyes open to stare at them for a second before closing them again._

"_Keh. It feels better to lay on the grass ya lay down." He said lightly not even looking at them. Next thing he felt two bodies laying next to him on his right side._

_One day he was walking in the woods with the twins following close behind. As he was walking he was explaining how certain plants could be used for medicine or which ones you could use to season food. As he did so he could see out of the corner of his eye Yuui picking up the ones that could be used with food and Fai doing the same with the Medical ones._

_Inuyasha stopped to sniff at a berry batch only to lightly be pushed away. Startled he looked at the twins who were looking at him frightened._

"_Oye whats the big idea?he demanded grufly._

"_Bad...Bad Plant Make Yuui sick" fai scolded as Yuui shivered recalling how sick he had gotten when he tried some. He couldn't do anything for nearly a week._

"_Ah good looking out." Inuyasha praised causing them to beam. "I assure you though I was not going to eat them. He added with mirth._

_Kurogane had watched with interest as he watched Yuui season a boar Kurogane had caught that day with skill. It was than he learned that Yuui was an amazing cook..._

_Fai laughed mirthfully as Yuui held a bone inbetween his teeth mockingly and arfed as he made gestures to Kurogane clearly making fun of him._

_Even if he was an idiot._

Yaoiyaoiyaoi

Kouga grinned toothily as he smelt a familiar sent in the air but frowned and sniffed more when he smelled a bunch of cats also heading their way in the same direction.. What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

(AN) i fixed the last chapter..didn't realize it was so bad..thanks again to my buddy whom is posting these for me till i get my new computer from layaway. Also sorry this one is short.. i am hopeless...Reviews make me want to write longer more juicy chapters...

Kouga alerted his pack of the up coming horde of demons and waited tensely. It only took 10 minutes tops for the group to reach the border of the wolves Den. It was almost no surprise that Prince Kouga and some of his pack were waiting for them there. The tension however was evident and thick.

"What brings a bunch of mangy cats to my kingdom?" he asked narrowly as his pack stood waiting a command. Touya walked forward regally and bowed low showing his respect. "I Touya Lower King of the Feline kingdom have come with my beta's seeking aide and an alla for the ongoing war with the one known as Naraku."

"Well thats a first." Kouga remarked. "Never thought the day would come that cats would come to dogs for help..." he turned and stared at Inuyasha and his group. "I take it you all have already agreed to help." he asked questiongly to which Inuyasha shrugged.

"My brother seems to think its a worthy cause. I am just going along with it because i want Naruku dead as much as they do." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"well if the mutt is going to help you..than so shall I..however i must ask..what brought this on? Has your Queen Yuko been defeated and left you with no other options?" He asked frowning.

"No Lord Kouga..she has not however She fears that she is not enough to protect her people anymore for what the enemy may have planned." Yukitto explained holding his staff nervously.

"well..come on in than and we can talk more. You can put your beta's in with ours. I promise that so long as they remain there no harm should come to them..till mating season that is..during that time I advise you keep a tight hold on them." He said bluntly.

Inuyasha put his arms in his sleeves and glared at kouga. "Maybe i should of stayed away." He mumbled.

Once inside the main leaders met with Kouga in the meeting room. Kurogane unfortunently had to drag his beta's with due to some hungry looking wolves that stared at them. It was making him nervous that he could not trust anyone. Not that they minded they clung happily to either side of him as they sat in a circle.

"So..its looking bad than..what have you seen seer?" Kouga asked Yukitto trying to hide his worry.

"Creatures of the ground almost as big as a wagon if not bigger shapped almost like worms."Yukitto began as he held his mate for reasurance. "They will come to the lands...endangering all...as Naraku steals all the beta's for his own greed. I fear for all." He fortold solemly.

"How many...of these monster will there be...if we don't stop him?" Kouga prodded.

"Hard to..say..not many..he is way too confident in them...I would say...maybe 6..no 8" Yukkito thought deeply. "Dangerous..though..they are." He opened his eyes and trembled. "Don't trust the soil."

"Could..we stop him before this happens?" Seshomoru demanded.

"I don't know...we could..maybe..but we would have to act fast.." Yukitto answered carefully.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go fight this bastard!" Kurgane growled pounding the table.

"Fight! Fight!" The twins mimicked.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Kurogane sighed.

"Aww...Alpha..we want to go play too." Fai pouted as the other pulled on Kurogane. "Yea Yuui fight too."

"Well..don't you have some lively little mates." Kouga smirked with a raised eyebrow. "I would keep them under lock and key..they are too naieve if you catch my drift."

"They aren't my mates... yet.." Kurogane growled. "I found these two Baka's all starved in the woods."

"My lord Suwa..i have heard many thing about you..but i didn't know you were into wild men." the wolf prince continued to tease before Inuyasha bonked him on the head. "Oh shut it wolf breath and leave em alone." He ordered.

Kouga turned and smiled lecherously at him. "Aren't you bold conisdering what is comming up..I wonder if you will still be able to order me around when i get you to submit."

"Dream on wolfy..Dream on." Inuysha muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

new chapter! Sathreal the Author is back! praise be the lord of yaoi! its just a short chapter but they will get longer

* * *

><p>It was 2 days before they were to leave for war..and the semes were already nervous about leaveing their betas behind. It was almost causing civil unrest but they knew it had to be done. Still..tension at the least had to be handled..<p>

A stubborn Inuyasha was however refusing to give in to Kougas constant hounding...even though he was getting quite persistent.

"If you submit to me..i promise i will treat you as an equal." Kouga vowed on one particular day.

"You say that now.." Inuyasha scoffed rolling his eyes. "But i am not chancing it."

"You would be the queen of all the wolves..all the wolves would be at your command." HE continued.

"Yea..thats exactly would i want." Inuyasha snorted.

Others...were wearing down and close to giving in to their soon to be Alpha.

Kimihiro moaned as the ushually stoic Shizuka nipped at his neck practically leaving a mark. Kimihiro shivered in near lust as he leaned in further to the wolf's body. "Just tell me ...what you want and I will do it." Shizuka growled cupping the small ravens butt possessively.

"Nooo." Kimihiro protested in a half moan. "You're..an oaf..." The uke said weakly pushing half heartedly on the wolf. "I ..don't want too."

"Hn..thats not what your body says." Shizuka smirked.

"Stupid ..teme.." Kimihiro hissed.

Than there was others..who claimed and marked what was theirs without a moments thought...

Kurogane pounded in Fai hard and without abandon as Yuui whined and pawed at him begging for attention. Still thrusting into the other mewling twin he reached over and kissed Yuui hungrily. He soon knoted and released his seed in a howling Fai's plump and lucious hole. Once he was deflated he pulled out only to thrust into Yuui his teeth latching onto his neck as he once did with Fai making sure to leave a permanent mating mark on his pale skin for all to see.

Once he was done all would be able to see that the twins were claimed and hopefully by the time he came back he would find out that both were pupped and full of his offspring.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


	8. Chapter 8

Well now that caged heart is done and the sequeal is being worked on.. i can finally work on updating my other stories. so here are a few quick updates on my stories to help getting the juices flowing. Second quicky update of the week. also if someone wants to help me..and give me ideas or something message me..this is for all my stories btw

also i may change this rating..idk yet.

Review?

* * *

><p>Kurogane sighed as he looked at the pouting twins. "Look you two, I can't help it." He snorted. " I gotta go Fight."<p>

"Kuro..Alpha..you could stay a little longer.." Fai pleaded.

"Yea..a little longer..just a little." Yuui added finishing the others thoughts.

"You are making this harder than you have to. Just stay here and I will be back before ya know it." Kurogane promised.

"You promise...?" Fai and Yuui asked worriedly.

"Have a little faith in your Alpha. " He scoffed before giving a passionate kiss on each blondes lips. Once he was done he leaned down and gently padded the two's stomach for extra luck. "After all i have pups to take care of soon."

* * *

><p>"Shizuka...you better not get hurt or anything you dolt." The raven haired hanyou warned.<p>

"Why would i want to even try?" Doumeki asked blankly as he put his stuff together.

"Don't be such an idiot...I swear i mated a simpleton." Watanuki huffed as he handed him a bundle of clothes. "Now here..take these so you have something to keep warm."

"I would much rather have you to keep me warm." He replied lewdly. "But..it can't be helped so i guess this will have to do."

A red faced Watanuki screams soon echoed out through their side of the cave causing Doumeki to cover his ears.

"SO..loud." Doumeki huffed.

* * *

><p>"Um...I know..you will do great Syaoran." Sakura said meekly as he looked on resolute.<p>

"..Thank you Princess." He answered seriously. "I will certainly do my best and come back to you..as I promised."

"Here..if you don't mind..I have something..for you..for you know good luck" Sakura stammered as she clutched a chain close.

"Of course Princess..it would be my honor." Syaoran said with a blush as the girl quickly handed him a necklace with a golden feather on it.

"Its..not much..but.." Sakura started only to be interupted by the other.

"I Love it..." He assured as he put it on. " I feel lucky already."

* * *

><p>"You sure..you don't want to give me a quick kiss?" Kouga asked hopefully.<p>

"Tell you what you Mangy Wolf..if you kill that Bastard..I will not only kiss you but I will mate you." Inuyasha offered trying not to show his concern. As much as he would hate to admit it..the wolf was growing on him. Kouga's eyes lit up at that offer. HE took the others hand and kissed it as if it were a treasured piece of gold.

"You have my word my love. I will kill him." Kouga vowed.

"I Doubt it..just don't get yourself killed." Inuyasha said with a cough as pulled his hand back to try and use his sleeve to cover up his blush. "You are no good to be dead after all." He added looking anywhere but at him.

Kouga nodded and turned to go with a small smile on his face. However before he could get too far a hand pulled him back and a rough but passionate kiss was placed on him causing him to go cross eyed and see hearts.

"There...now come back and you can have the second half..You...stupid wolf." Inuyasha said softly.

WIth a mep the wolf nodded and made his way out with that gooey eyed look still on his face.

"Damn wolf...Got under my skin." Inuyasha grumbled before heading over to where the other submissives were to go see them off.

* * *

><p>I hate..that is has come to this...even though i forsaw it..It is still hard to grasp." Yukitto sighed as he held his alpha close. "Promise me that you will be careful..and come back..Please."<p>

"I know..you take care too..you have a kit growing in you..I don't think i can bare it if..we lost this one." TOuya sighed worriedly. "Maybe..i should just..stay."

"No..you are needed..there..as much as i hate to admit it..you really are..I Promise to take good care of us... Just as i have faith in you..you also must have faith in me." Yukitto sighed as he rubbed his belly.

"I promise i will try to end this quick so i can be back to you as soon as possible." Touya vowed before sealing the promise with one last kiss.

War was on its way...there would be deaths..that was one thing Yukitto was sure of.


End file.
